Letting It All Go
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: When Jack lets it go after an incident, the Guardians have to stop him before he traps the world in an ice age. But Jack doesn't want to stop. Can the Guardians remind him who he really is or will Jack become another Pitch? I DO NOT OWN ROTG! NEWER CH.1!
1. Chapter 1

_Letting It All Go_

**Hey, this is a newer chapter one and I hope you enjoy the differences!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

><p>Tooth starred in horror at the hills of snow that covered the area. Mostly, she watched the paramedics carry away six small bodies in a small black bag, and placing them gently in the ambulance car. She then turned to a frightened Jack. "Jack... How could you?" she whispered. Jack pulled at his hair. "I-I don't know! I-I just lose control sometimes an-and, I... I don't mean for this to happen!" he stammered. Suddenly, Bunny was in front of him, boring his eyes into the teen's.<p>

"We should've neva trusted you!"

Jack flinched. Dejavu. Bunny tried to keep his cool, but it all hurt so bad. "Six... Six _innocent _children... Lost their lives, because ya couldn't control yer anga. Yer... Nothing but a monsta." His words cut Jack like a thousand knives. Knowing it was no use, he turned to the disappointed North, hoping he wouldn't turn way as well. He did. "Vunny eel bright, Jack" the Guardian of Wonder mummer.

Tears pricked jack eyes as he felt like he had lost his own father. A man who he trusted more than he trust himself... But the more he thought of it, _rage _mixed with pain. "Pitch was right about you...," he whispered. North's and Tooth's eyes widened. "_All of you!_," Jack cried. The teen then darted away, tears tracking down his face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The Guardians watched as one of their own, flew away in the grey skies.

* * *

><p><strong>(South Pole)<strong>

Jack stumbled through the deep snow, already through with the crying, and had made it to the large ice sculpture him and Pitch had made may years ago. He walked to the peak of the cliff that met with the ice ocean and gazed down, wondering that if he fell and hit the water again, will he die and never rise up again to the life? This nightmare? The pained boy gazed up at the moon with hurt eyes.

"You know what? Everything they told me- the ones you _said_ that would be there for me, were nothing but liars! Tell me... _Why _did you take me away from my family?! My _sister? MY LIFE?! _I didn't ask for this!"

Silence...

Jack frowned. "Yeah. This is not the first quiet i have received," he growled. Gazing down at his staff that glowed in furry, he shook his head and dropped it. An echo seemed to be heard as the stick made impact with the snow. Jack then looked at the moon with a dark glare. "I'm not what you want me to be anymore," he growled, raising a hand up. Magically, he commanded the clouds to cover the moon completely, trapping it's light in darkness.

A chain that Jack had held for hundreds of years, seemed to fall off. Sucking in a breath, he turned away. But... The words and events of today, seemed to pile a sadness in his stomach. Alone in the world once again

_The snow glows white on this mountain tonight,_

_not a sign of me to be seen..._

_those years of the moon's silence,_

_and the days I spent unseen..._

Jack hugged himself, thinking of what he had done. Those poor kids... Six innocent children died because of that _special thing _inside of him. Winter was meant to be beautiful... But truly, it was deadly. _I tried to hold it in... I tried..._

_The wind is howling like my screams from inside..._

_Couldn't hold it in,_

_but no one knows I tried..._

Jack suddenly realized something. Something that he never thought before. He was Jack Frost for Christ sakes! He was not a bird to be kept in some cage! He was who he was! He always had to be someone that everyone wanted him to be. He never agreed to be a Guardian! The more he thought about this, the more firmer his steps came to be in the deep snow.

_Don't let it out, _

_don't even scream,_

_keep in that darker side hidden in me,  
><em>

_keep the storm inside,_

_just close my eyes..._

Jack came to a stop and glared down at his hands with determination. They began to spark a blue and this time, t made him smirk. "No..." Swishing to the ball that could be barely seen underneath the clouds, Jack gave the moon a fierce look. _Not anymore..._

_Well that's not my life~!_

With a flick of his right wrist, Jack formed a white snow owl that swept through the sky with a screech.

_Let it go!_

With the other hand, he formed a white snow fox, and placed it on the ground, watching it scurry away.

_Let it go! _

_Won't hold it in one more day!_

Jack threw frost and ice in the air, allowing it to rain down on him.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I don't care what they'll say!_

With a wave of his arms, the teen shot bolts of frost on each end, creating beautiful swirls and designs.

_No matter what they say!__  
><em>

_This is what I make,_

_you can close your doors_

Jack pulled off his hood that North had given him years back and tossed it in the air, leaving him with his colonial white longs sleeve. The wind carried it slightly away, but he didn't care. He wants nothing to do with neither of North or the Guardians.

_Alone doesn't bother me anymore..._

Feeling bright and free, Jack looked around the snow and mountains in awe. He took a fresh smell of the air around him. _I can breath out here!_

_It's funny how some day's tense,_

_can cause a wild storm..._

Gazing back, he could see images of the Guardians in the blizzard's fog but shrugged. They never even knew him.

_And yet you thought you knew me,_

_well guess again once more~_

Excited, he turned and darted away to a deep ravine. On the other side was another snow plat form that seemed impossible to cross. Jack grinned. No problem._  
><em>

_It's time to show what I'm made of,_

_To show what Jack Frost really does  
><em>

With a push of both hands, Jack shot ice out to form a rigged stair case. Running up to it, he slowly placed bare foot on the surface, smoothing it out.

_No rules,_

_no responsibilities~_

_That's me!_

He then darted up the stairs, rubbing his hands on the rails, forming a much more designed structure. His smile on his face on his face only became brighter.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I control the wind and fly!_

_let t go!_

_Let it go!_

Jack looked forward to see a fog image of Bunny, giving him a glare. He only smiled. _Not this time, Kangaroo. _With a wave of his hand, he ordered the wind to sweep it away.

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I'm at!_

Running to the center of the snowy base, Jack stomped his foot on the snow, forming an icy platform with a snowflake design.

_never gong back,_

_no more rights or wrongs..._

Slowly and overpowering, he raised both hands up to build tall structures and walls around him. From a view, you can see that he was forming an ice castle for himself. He twirled and danced around, at the same time, creating ice under his feet and shot them on the walls.

_My storm is swirling in the air and all around!_

_My sould is mending in frozen fractal bounds!_

A beautiful chandelier, pointed in designs, formed down from the ceiling, sparkling with glow.

_And they thought it shoots a deadly blast!_

Jack pulled out the Russian doll of him from his sleeve and stared at it with hatred. _He never knew me, _he told himself. Memories of him and the Guardians flashed through his mind, but he shook it out.

_I'm never going back,_

_the past is in the past~!_

He threw the object down, hearing the thuds and clink noises disappear. He dd not care where it landed, as long as it was where he could never see it again. Jack grinned and with force, ripped off his sleeves of his shirt, throwing them to the ground.

_Let 'em go!  
><em>

_Let 'em go! _

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

Frost curled around his legs and his body, forming frost designed pants and a solid blue torso shirt. His brown cape, formed into a blue cape/hood. He as well, lfted both arms, allowing frost to crl around his skin, forming frost designs.

_Let t go!_

_Let it go!_

_That lonely feeling's gone!_

Walking towards the balcony, Jack swayed in a motion to prove his point. Finally, an ice band like a crown formed on his head so that he looked like an artficial prince. _Jack Frost s who I really am... Jackson Overland Frost died in that lake..._

_Here I stand!_

_This is who I am!...  
><em>

_You can close your DOOOOOOORS!_

The longest and most graceful note Jack has ever sang, echoed around the whole area. This is where he was meant to be. No one was here to tell him other wise. Jack Frost is who he is and nobody will ever again tell him who to be anymore. Jack gave a dark grin at the moon, who was recovering from the clouds. _Oh, no you don't, _he thought.

_Alone doesn't bother me anymore._

He waved a hand, covering the moon's glow once more with clouds. Satisfied, Jack swished around and slammed his ice doors shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Better? REVIEW! Next update should be soon.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Letting It Go ch.2

**Thank you all for supporting! I will continue! Keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

><p>Tooth sat sadly on her knees with tears hanging from her long eyelashes. "What have we done?," she whispered. "Whahave we done?!," Bunny repeated in offense.<p>

"The brumby should learn ta control is tempa. Ahm glad e's gone."

North on the other hand, just stared out the Santoff Clausen window, eyes dimmed and filled with the only wonder of where Jack could be. "Hez not coming back," he whispered.

There was a sudden shimmering noise and North turned to see Sandy standing with his usual smile. When the dream giver saw everyone but Jack, he formed a snowflake and question mark above his head. North and Tooth looked at their friend with sad faces and hesitated to speak.

"The little wanka's gone," Bunny said plainly. Sandy's mouth went apape and an exclamation mark appeared on top his spiked hair.

"He killed six children, Sandy," Tooth croaked.

This did not change Sandy's anger. _'Jack is a seasonal spirit. Season spirit's emotions cannot be contained and they come out physically,' _he explained through sand words.

"So are you saying Jack letting power burst out is... _Natural?_," Tooth asked. Sandy nodded. This made North and Tooth guilty... Perhaps Bunny.

"Oh no! What have we done?!," Tooth cried.

"Ve must find him. And Epoligize!," North exclaimed.

Before anyone could move, a shot of light entered the room and a small man- a little bit taller than Sandy, appeared. The Guardians gasped. "Manny," North whispered.

Manny, or MIM himself, gazed at the Guardian of Wonder. "Nicholas! You must find Jack, quickly!," the small man spoke frantically. North raised an eyrbrow. "Vhy so in rush?," he asked. "Jack has lost it. If you do not stop him, he could trap the whole world in eternal ice, making it the next ice age," Manny exclaimed.

"We will get him, Manny," Tooth said firmly.

"Hurry. He is somewhere in the South Pole. He covered my view so I can't seem to pin point his _exact_ location."

North nodded and led his comrads out the door. Manny suddenly felt something in his chest and clutched onto it. Closing his eyes, a sinning voice arose in his mind.

_"You will fall, Tsar... In the meanwhile, Jack will become just another dark shadow... And you will have no choice but to destroy what you have created."_

Manny growled and shook the voice. He then disappeared into a ray of moonlight, leaving the room empty.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but it will get better! Review and I will probably update soon! Sorry for any wrong grammar, it's hard to type on my phone. *POP* <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Letting It Go ch.2

**Thank you so much my lovlies! making me all excited to update. This one's for you!**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

><p>Once the Guardians reached the South Pole, immediately, the sleigh was met by the harsh winds and flurries of snow. "Yup! E's mad," Bunny hollered, holding on tightly as the sleigh rocked.<p>

Tooth and Babytooth began shivering violently; her's and her helper's wings beginning to crinkle to a frozen state. North handed the fairy queen his coat, but Tooth shook her head.

"N-n-n-no N-North! That's y-yours."

"Put dis on Toothy," North commanded Bunny, and Bunny did so.

Moments of seeing snow and mist, Bunny spotted something blue, walking up the mountain. "Ah think that's Jack!," he alerted. North squinted his eyes to see better and gasped.

"I see him!"

The Guardian of wonder landed the sleigh in the snow and quickly got out along with Bunny. "Stay with Tooth," Bunny told Sandy. Sandy nodded.

The two Guardians then disappeared into the blizzard.

_"Jack! Jack Frost!," _ North shouted.

The hooded figure turned around and spotting North, dark but bright blue eyes widened, and with no hesitation the figure darted away. "Wait!," Bunny called, but Jack did not listen. The two Guardians ran quicker after the teen till they were feet away.

"Stop right zhere, Jack," North demanded. Jack froze in place, never turning around.

"Eez zat you, Jack?"

Slowly, the boy turned his head to the side and his hoodie fell, revealing dark, full of power blue eyes, and whiter hair... But mostly, frost covered almost all his body.

North only seen this twice amd that was when Old Man Winter was around. "Oh no," he whispered. Jack glared at them with anger and caution.

"You made a terrible desicion coming here," he snared.

North took a step forward without thinking and Jack lifted a bright blue glowing hand.

"Stay back!," Jack said.

North held both hands up in front of him with a disappointed look, marrying his face. "Jack... You need to stop. You are getting out of hand." Jack clenched his teeth.

"Don't tell me I am getting out of hand, _Nicholas!"_

North was surprised that Jack had warned him by his actual name, mostly hurt that Jack was badly upset at him. Without second thought, North took another step forward again, but this time, Jack shot a bolt of blue power below the jolly man's feet, creating sharp spears that shot forward and nearly stabbing North if he had not moved back.

Bunny readied himself in case needed. "Jack, yer gettin outta hand. Stop an we won't havta force ya," the Pooka worrior growled. It was silent for a moment till Jack _grinned... _This was not his average meschief grin that meant fun... It was a grin that meant of having the desire to _kill._

"I don't wanna stop."

His voice was more colder than... Never. Jack never spoke like this; not even with Pitch for all they knew. There was a maniac chuckle coming from the boy's lips.

"Jack! If ya wanna be a monsta, then we will take ya down like one," Bunny growled. Jack's grin turned to a frown. _Monster... _"I'll like to see you try," he snared before touching the snow with his hands and shooting his arms up.

Immediately, a massive snow creature arose from the white sheets of snow.

"Shostacovich," North spoke under his breath. Both his and Bunny's eyes widened in terror as the beast towered over them.

"Jack! Stop!"

Jack only glared at them and with venom, said, "Kill them." He then turned and walked away. _Kill... _Jack stopped and glanced back sadly at the Guardians as his snow creation tried to crush them both with its fist.

He gazed down at his hands that began to glow. _Let it go... Let it go..._ Jack took a deep breath and made the temperatures drop even more. Bunny shivered and his emerald green eyes gazed at Jack with hate. Jack kept his eyes on the Guardian of Hope, feeling rage. _You won't get to me at all._ With a scream, Jack shot a shard of- not ice, but frost at Bunny's stomach. _  
><em>

The Pooka gasped at peircing pain to his gut and held the invisible wound. "Bunny!," North cried, catching his fallen friend. The snow beast stalked to the two Gaurdians and raised its massive fists above them.

North held the other Guardian closer to his chest and both closed their eyes shut to accept their fate.

_"stasi!"_

The creature stopped its actions and gazed at Jack, who wore a frown. "Escort these two _disgrace _of spirits out and make sure they leave... If they dare come back, do whatever you wish to do to them...," Jack spat and looked away with a face of pain but anger.

"They mean _nothing _to me."

North felt his heart shatter by the words, but he kept silent.

Following orders, the snow creature growled "Go." North lifted Bunny in his arms and looked back at Jack with pained eyes, but Jack only gave him a glare. _You won't ever see me cry..._ "Let this be a warning to you and your pack, Guardian. Next time I will not be there to say stop," Jack hissed then turned his heel.

The giant snow monster pushed North forward and North moved... But not one second did he take his eyes off the once innocent, fun boy.

_Let them go, Jack... Let them go, _Jack told himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope that was enough! Like last time, sorry for wrong grammar. Review! *POP* <strong>

**Stasi- means 'stop'**


	4. Chapter 4

Letting it all go Ch.4

**Here you go, my dears! Make sure to review for my inspiration!**

Jack stumbled into his ice palace, heaving breaths of rage. _How dare they! _Jack pulled at his hair as he thought.

_They cast me away, and then they expect me to stop like I'm not hurt?!_

Jack suddenly felt a pained jolt in his chest; His breath hitched by the feeling and he clutched onto his torso. Something was happening. The pain went from his chest, to his head and immediately, images of the Guardians... His life alone.. Meeting North... His sister. All flashed with voices ringing.

_"Jack... What have you done?"_

_"Jack... I'm scared!"_

_"You make a mess wherever you go."_

_"You're a monsta!"_

Jack clenched his eyes shut and fell to his knees. Something within him racked against his nerves and as much as Jack wanted to let it go, he was for some reason afraid. "Get out of my head!"

"_Ya need ta stop this, Jack," _ a familiar voice spoke.

Jack gazed up to see a foggy image of Bunny standing there. "B-Bunny?... I don't know what's happening to me," Jack said shakily. The fog Bunny frowned.

_"You should know... Ya monsta."_

Jack frowned and he screamed. Yet again, he shot an ice bolt at the fog. Instantly, Bunny clutched onto his stomach, gasping. Jack's eyes brightened in that moment from their darkened state. "Oh my God! Bunny, I didn't mean to..."

That was when he realized and his darkened once again. "You know what? I did mean to do that," he spat to the disolving Pooka. "You stupid kangaroo, I hope you die and that Easter won't come again!"

That pain in his chest came back and this time, Jack fell to the floor. _Let it go! Let... Go! _Jack clenched his hands that shook in a feirce way. _Let... _Jack shot his eyes opened. The orbs flashed a electric blue and the pain felt over powering.

**"GoooAaaahhh!"**

Automatically, Jack's back arched and a staight lazer line, thicker than a body, shot from the teen's torso and hit the chandelier- breaking it to peices. This went on for seconds till it imstantly stopped and Jack's back plopped down with a gasp.

Jack breathed large amounts of air and stood. "What... Happened?," he groaned. Looking up at the hit target, it formed a weird shape. Jack shrugged carelessly and looked down at his hands.

"Who am I becoming?"

_Yer a monsta... _Jack shook the voice out of his head until a thought arose. Why does everyone see his powers as a natural thing? Oh yeah... Jack frowned. They have never taken a chance to understand.

Jack walked to the open doors gazed at the white filled area. This is what he is... A storm. Jack sighed and gazed down at his hands and created a snowflake.

_The ice and frost in my hand..._

Jack let his gaze lower and he closed his palm, crushing the snowflake.

_but you don't see them,_

_like I see them..._

What could they possibly understand? They ignored him for so long.

_Alone for hundreds of years,_

_but you didn't see me..._

_Were you looking?_

Jack rubbed his arm. Talking to the moon, but recieved no answer... Hated and misunderstood by many... Invisible to the world AND spirits...

_I've been screaming out,_

_singing out,_

_shouting for so long!_

Jack pursed his lips. NO. It was time to stop calling out... And let the world know who is Jack Frost. Skillfully, Jack skidded down the rails and landed onto his feet.

_This is who I am!_

_It's where I stand!_

_I won't apoligize_

Jack threw his hands to the air and twirled, shooting swirls of frost out his hands. He brought winter cold because that was who he is. He was no longer Jackson Overland Frost.

_This is what I bring!_

_Now I believe!_

_I will not compromise,_

_this is who I am..._

He remembered the day he saved his sister and drowned. Sure, it was great, but... He wished he could have stayed at the bottom of that lake. Instead, he had to suffer the Guardians._ Not anymore..._

_I see your faces all around..._

_I see me sinking..._

_I see me drowning..._

The Guardians ignored him, like he was nothing. Jack looked around at the dangerous winter wonderland and realized... _Why couldn't I have done this long ago?!_ Jack smiled brightly. He was away from the Guardians and they could no longer keep him.

_No longer will you pull me down,_

_as I reach..._

_To the surface..._

Jack gazed down at his hands, that he thought earlier, were mistakes. They were deadly, yes... But they meant freedom.

_Oh I've been searchin,_

_for that somethin,_

_but I've had it all along!_

His hands started glowing by another power surge and this time, Jack felt no pain. He spreaded his arms and snow lifted from the ground, swirling in a blizzard manner around him.

_This is who I am!_

_It's where I stand!_

_I won't apoligize!_

Jack tilted his head back and closed his eyes with a smile. He was the storm, that had just released itself. He will not go back and beg to be part of anyone. No, he will stay here, where he truely belonged.

_This is what I bring!_

_Now I believed!_

_I will not compromise,_

_this is who I am... _

Jack went freestyle on his voice. Suddenly, something made him fall to his knees and he gazed at his hands and wrists. He remembered there were once invisible chaind hooked to his wrists, but now they've fallen off. The Guardians were his captors... The world was his chains. Not anymore...

_I'm the one boy releasing everything,_

_the captive who has been set free,_

_the one no one could ever see!_

Jack took his left foot and lifted his knee off the snow, and firmly pressed the left foot down. Frost spreaded from the soles of his foot.

_This is who I am..._

Jack did the same thing with the other.

_It's where I stand..._

Jack stood tall and looked up with a strong glare.

_I won't apoligize..._

A neon blue suddenly began to glow in his palms and under his feet.

_This is what I bring..._

_Now I believe..._

_I will not compromise..._

The teen then shot in the air in a fast twirl, creating a solid, swirling ice sculpture that stood tall.

_This is who I am!_

_It's where I'll stay!_

_I'm never going back!_

Jack spreaded his his arms, allowing the chill to hit his face. He spun in spirals with a flurried blizzard following him. "Yeah!"

_This is what I bring! _

_now I believe!_

_I will not compromise!_

_This who I am!_

Jack stopped and landed softly on the tip of his ice castle and he looked at his beautiful, plain white are, and smiled. Yes... With a chuckle, Jack threw his arms in the air once again.

_This is who I am!_

Immediately, once he did so, a blue electric wave shot from his body and within half a second, it disappeared out of sight. Jack gasped and gazed down at himself. "What did I do?," he asked in awe. Looking forward, his smile grew. "Awesome!"

The teen then flew down and ran into his castle, with a rather determined look. "Time to take another step for _myself," _he said.

As each sole of his feet touched the floor on each step, a strong layer of frost zoomed forward and began to build a stair case. Jack cleared his throat and fixed the band of ice on his head, before bending down and tapping a cold finger onto the ice floor. Ice crawled up the stairs and formed a ice structure of a throne chair.

Jack's eyes lit with excitement, but in a moment of staring at the chair, his eyes grew dark as the night. With a hum, Jack walked up the steps and ran a hand on the chair's arm; frost designed the chair. Satisfied, Jack sat and slumped in his chair. There then was a sudden, familiar grey hand that rested upon Jack's shoulder, but Jack did not even flinch.

_"What goes better together than cold and dark, Jack?," _Pitch's velvet voice spoke in the boy's ear. Instead of attacking or screaming... Jack only grinned. And released a dark chuckle.

"Nothing."

To his response, the ice around him faded into darker white along with the ice. The mist of the fog turned a darker grey. "I think...," Jack crooned, allowing a layer of frost to curl around his finger. "It is time for the world to get to know a little more about their monster." With that, another shock wave of blue burtsed from the teen and if Jack could float above the earth... He could see... That the sphere was being coated white.

**Duh. Duh. DUUUUUHHHH! Oh dear, what will happen next?! We will soon find out! The song is by Colton Dixon, "This is who I am" and I edited some of the verses. Well, until next time! *POP***


	5. Chapter 5

**Letting It All Go**

**Sorry for the late update guys- don't hurt me! *Ducks a flying chair* If you kill me, I can't write! um... enjoy?**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

><p>At the Santoff Clausen, Tooth sipped her hot cocoa, feeling much better along with Babytooth. Stopping, she gaze at a quiet North with hopeful eyes.<p>

"So~ Did you apoligize to him?"

North nodded with dim eyes of depression, making her grow concern. "Did he accept it?" Instead of responding, North stepped out the way, revealing Bunny, who looked awfully sick.

"Bunny!," Tooth gasped, dropping her cup and rushing to Bunny's side. She noticed that the tips of the Pooka's ears were a sightable white.

"What happened?"

"The drongo lost 'is tempa, that's wha," Bunny groaned.

"Why? What did you say to him?," she demanded. "Jacks eez hurt very badly, Toothy," North spoke after long silence. Sandy looked up at North, wanting answers.

"Heez voice... Eet vaz not Jack, Sandy. I think Jack eez becoming someone... I think heez becoming Pi-"

"Don't. You _dare _compare sweetooth to that asshole Pitch Black," Tooth interrupted in a firm tone. The others were shocked by Tooth's outburst.

"It is _our _fault! Jack was hurt, don't you see? and we made his wound deeper," she exclaimed. Suddenly, they turned to see the globe being covered in white and gasped. "What's happening?," Bunny whispered.

The lights one by one... began flickering. "No... No, Jack... What are you doing?," Tooth said under her breath.

Right away, North knew exactly what was happening. "Jack's threatening ze children's live."

"No! Jack still has good heart!," Tooth retorted.

"Wake up, shelia! Jack is growing inta a problem!," Bunny yelled. "One we havta get rid of!"

Tooth looked at North with pleading eyes. "North, you can't do this! There has to be another way." North sighed sadly.

"Bunny eez right," he agreed sadly. Tooth frowned. "Shame on you... Those words were the first thing that broke a bond between us and a _child..._ Once upon a time, you had the heart to die for a child than kill one," she spat.

The words hit North hard. Tooth grabbed two snowglobes and grabbed a coat before whispering "South Pole" into it, and throwing it to the ground.

The three watched as the fairy disappear in the swirling vortex. Sandy gazed up at North and made his desicion before flying out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>GAH! I know it's short, but please review! next chapter better, I promise!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Letting it all go**

**Support plz!**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

><p>Tooth walked cautiously inside the ice palace, hugging North's coat closer to her body. "Jack?" Looking forward, she could see a dark iced chair and gasped.<p>

"What are you doing here?," a cold voice came from behind. Tooth swished around to see Jack standing at the door way. She noticed Jack's dark eyes and his dark white hair, and frosted skin.

"Oh no," she whispered.

Jack frowned. "Tooth? What are you doing here?," he demanded. "Jack. What's happening to you?,"

"Don't you see? I've given into fear and darkness," Jack crooned. Tooth's eyes widened. "What? Wh-what do you mean? Jack, you didn't-"

"Pitch understood me, Tooth. Darkness was the first thing I remembered. And besides..." Jack lowered his gaze from her. "You guys saw me like... Like a _monster." _Tooth sighed and perked up once she saw Jack beginning to walk up the stair case and followed.

"Jack! You do not have to do this. Please, just stop all this madness." Jack rolled his eyes.

_TOOTH: Please stop all of this._

_you know that you are not a mess._

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I finally understand!_

_For the first time in forever,_

_we will fix this hand to hand._

Tooth caught his wrist and gazed into his hand in a motherly way. "We can walk down this mountain together, Jack."

_TOOTH: You don't have to work for fear~_

_cause for the first time in forever,_

_I will be right here..._

Jack frowned and pulled his hand away harshly.

_JACK: Go back now. _

_You can't stay._

_Besides everything is better this way._

Jack then walked in a room with Tooth behind.

_TOOTH: No, it's not-_

_JACK: You can't see,_

_that I am free!_

_The feeling's gone,_

_I don't care if I am lonely!_

Jack walked to the mirror and smiled, closing his eyes. _I even look strong. _

_JACK: Just stay away!_

_Don't bother me!_

Tooth bit her lip and rubbed her arm.

_TOOTH: Actually I can't_

Jack turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

_JACK: What do mean you can't?_

_TOOTH: I have a feeling you can't see-_

_JACK: What can't I see?_

_TOOTH: You're hurting the belivers, escpecially... Jamie..._

Jack's eyes widened in terror. He totally forgot about Jamie! And Sophie! "What?," he gasped. Tooth walked towards Jack with a sad look. "Your winter is killing many and if you do not stop... You can kill Jamie." Jack felt dread fill his stomach. **She's trying to weaken you, Jack, **Pitch's voice spoke. "You're lying," Jack hissed to Tooth. "No Jack! I'm not! You just need to stop." Jack frowned.

"Even if I wanted to... He won't allow it," he spoke. Tooth raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Jack shook gis head. "That doesn't matter! All that I know is that I can't stop." Tooth smiled reassuringly. "Yes you can! I know you can! There is still a good heart in you, Jack."

_TOOTH: Cause for the first time in forever!_

**Kill her, Jack. Kill her now.**

Jack gasped at the command. _No I can make her leave!_

_JACK:No~! _

_Go away,_

_Leave me be!_

_TOOTH: You don't have to stay away-_

Jack held his head in agony. **Get rid of her or else I will!**

_JACK: Tooth leave,_

_you don't understand!_

_TOOTH: We can work this out together!_

**GET RID OF HER!**

Jack saw frost sprawl come from his feet. He was going to hurt her... Or kill her.

_JACK: Can't hold it in!_

_TOOTH: We'll reverse history~_

**Which side Jack?! GET. RID. OF HER!**

A blizzard started swirling around Jack and Tooth but Tooth did not notice and kept singing of what seemed too much for Jack.

_JACK: No more~ _

_Please stop you'll only make it worst!_

_TOOTH: Just stop this_

Inside the winter teen, it was like two sides of him fighting for one body.

**Who do you belong to Jack?!**

_JACK: I belong to fear!_

_TOOTH: Don't fight the light!_

_JACK: Just get away from here!_

_TOOTH:__ We can fix this thing together! _

_Just stop this snowy weather!_

_Just quit this you can do it~_

Jack covered his ears, trying to stop hearing the singing light of Tooth. **KILL HER JACK!**

_JACK: AhhhAhhhh I CAAAAAAAAN'T!_

With a fling of hands, a strong, chilling gust of wind forced Tooth to skid feet away. Tooth was shocked and looked at Jack with pained eyes."Jack-"

"Just go, Tooth," the teen hissed coldly. When Tooth hesitated, Jack shot a bolt of ice, inches from her feet, making her gasp in terror.

Her eyes caught sight of the black inside the ice, making her cringe. "Jack, Pitch is getting in your head! You are not like this!"

Jack snared in anger and an ice dagger formed in his hand. "Yes... I am," he hissed, stalking towards her.

**Yes. Kill her.**

"Pitch and I are alike... Nothing goes better together..." Tooth backed away with a sudden fear of the dagger peircing her. Once Jack was inches from her, he lifted the object over her head.

"Than cold... And dark."

Tooth's eyes widened even larger and braced herself for the pain she was about to feel, but before anything came, two thuds were heard and she looked down to see an out cold Jack. Tooth took shuddering breaths and looked behind, seeing North, Sandy, and Bunny... Who's blue fur started to take a white.

"North! Guys, what are you doing here?!" Tooth thought for a moment before pulling a knife out and standing over the unconscious Jack. "I am not letting neither of you hurt him," she said firmly.

"Ve aren't planning to, Toothy," North said.

Tooth looked at North in confusion. "What?," she questioned. North smiled gently. "You vere right Tooth. I vould rather die for child zen kill one. Eet eez vhat made me Guardian," he said. Tooth smiled and gazed at Jack.

"I'll explain something to you back at the Pole. Right now, we need to get Jack out of here." North nodded and lifted Jack. The boy was colder to touch, making frost spread on the jolly man's coat. "I hope you're alvight malchik," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Tense? Love it? REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Letting It All Go

**Yet again I am SO ****SORRY for having you wait! Geez guys thank for the support, it keeps me going. without you guys, this story would not have made it! LOTS of love and cookies! *Hands you virtual plate* Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dark electric blue eyes cracked open, only to be consumed by darkness. Jack sat up from what seemed to be a wooden bed, only to see that he was somewhere unknown and dark, but had no absolute clue how he got there. "What?... Where... Where am I?," he said groggily. <em>SHINGLE.<em>

He darted his eyes down to see that his hands were guarded with tight metal gloves that were hooked to black chins. "The hell?!" In resistance, he thrashed a bit, and tried freezing the bounds off, but all that came out was a delicate layer of frost. _"You can't escape, child_," a chilling... cold... familiar voice called from the shadows. "Pitch?," Jack whispered. To his response the Nightmare King stepped out from a dark corner with his usual grin Jack had not seen for years.

"Hello, Frost."

Jack frowned and walked closer to Pitch, only to be stopped by the chains connected o the wall. "Why am I here?," he demanded. "Well, when you say _here, _you are really _there_, but mentally you are _here."_

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You are really sleeping so think of this as a waking nightmare."

"Why am I in a waking nightmare? You know what, _why _am I even talking to you? I am just going to wake up and you will be gone," he exclaimed, clenching his eyes shut. When he opened them, he was disappointed to see that he was still in chains and Pitch was sill in front of him. "Jack, you are subconsciously asleep basically you are in a mind coma. But your body is perfectly active," Pitch explained. Jack clenched his teeth and tried yanking his bonds, trying to break them.

"You can't escape, Frost."

"Watch me!"

"That would take a while."

Jack remained silent for a second. "What do you want?" he asked.

"You already know. I want you to become fully apart of darkness. I want you at my side physically or mentally. Basically I want all of you."

Jack frowned. "No! Never," he hissed. Pitch shrugged. "Your mind says no... But your body says _yes_," he cooed. Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Pitch smirked and held up a mirror. Jack was shocked to see that the tips of his white locks began taking an ink black. "Oh no." Pitch then waved a hand to the small window that Jack could only go so far to. The reflection showed _everything... _covered in white sheets of snow and ice. But mainly, he could see glimpses of bodies sticking out from the hills of white. He gasped terror. "No...," he whispered.

"See Jack. _You _did this. I am impressed. Who knew that even one simple spirit could cause such havoc," Pitch said. Jack glared at Pitch. "What are you planning. What am I doing?!," he shrieked. Pitch shrugged. "I honestly plan on having you become apart of me. But you are doing this all on your own," he admitted. Jack walked up inches from Pitch's face. "You better let me go, or belive me I will..."

"You'll what? You're in _chains... _All that is left, is getting rid of that Jamie boy."

"No..."

Jack thrust forward to swing at the Nightmare king with no prevail. "_You leave him alone!," _he shrieked.

Pitch grinned. "Oh, _I _won't hurt him- I'm too weak right now. But _you _can," he seethed. Jack shook his head. "No! I will never hurt Jamie," he retorted. The reflection suddenly changed in the window, grabbing Jack's attention. There, in deep snow, a young, firm man shivered helplessly; frost covered all his body and his skin looked frost bitten. "J-J-Jack... Wh-where are-re y-you?!," he chattered. Jack gasped. _He still believes... In me._

He turned to Pitch with desperate eyes. "Please. You gotta let me help him! He'll die!" he cried. Pitch shrugged. "I can't help you whatsoever, Frost- not that I want to. I will tell you some useless advise. Only you can stop this storm." Tears brimmed the teen's eyes. "Don't you see? I can't," he croaked. Pitch turned away. "Not my problem. Have fun watching everyone die, Jack," he said before disappearing.

Hope inside Jack shattered. "Pitch! Pitch please!," he called, trying to yank his chains repeatedly. No use. Sobs escaped his mouth as he stood there helplessly. Suddenly, he noticed frost crawling from his feet. Only, this time, the frost was _red._ He gazed up to see spikes of ice creeping from the corners of the room and ceiling, and gasped. "Oh no..." He gazed down at his covered hands. "What am I becoming?"

Quickly, he clenched his eyes shut. "Come on! Conceal don't feel! Conceal don't feel!"

Nothing happened...

"No... No! I gotta wake up! WAKE UP!"

_Calm down, Jack... Calm down... And... And sing._ Jack sighed and closed his eyes.

_And this is how it feels when I,_

_ignore the words you spoke to me._

_And this where I lose myself when I keep running away from you!_

Jack gazed up at the moon that still was covering from the clouds. _I was wrong! I;m sorry! I don't want to run and hide anymore!_ He sighed. _I should have listened to Tooth... North... Bunny... Sandy... The moon... Everyone. _

_And this who I am when,_

_when I don't know myself anymore!_

_and this what I chose when,_

_It all adds up to me!_

He gazed around the room in horror. He was becoming what Bunny had said to him. A monster.

_Breath your life into me!_

_I can't feel you,_

_I'm faAlling!_

_Falling faster!_

_Breath your life into me,_

_I still need you,_

_I'm FaAlling,_

_Falling,_

_breath into me!_

For once in all his years of living, he felt cold... Numb... Harsh. He didn't like it. He still needs them. _I forgot how much loneliness hurts._

_And this is how it looks when,_

**_I am standing on the edge_**

Though he could not see it, his image flashed a bit. His eyes flashed a dim yellow and his hair seeped a jet black, but he could feel it. It made him gasp, stumbling back as he held his head.

_And is how I break apart,_

_when I,_

_finally hit the ground!_

Jack fell to his knees on the ice floor. He clenched his eyes shut and twitched, feeling what felt felt like venom, seeping through his veins. He tried to hide the pain from the moon. _I'm strong._

_And this is how it hurts when I,_

_pretend I don't feel any pain,_

_and this how I disappear,_

_when I throw_

**_MY SELF AWAY!_**

A flash of red frost zapped from him as he suddenly lifted inches off the ground until the chai n could not reach anymore. His eyes glowed a bright blue and a flurry of snow formed a small blizzard in the room.

_Breath your life into me!_

_I can't feel you,_

_I'm falling!_

_Ealing faster!_

_Breath your life into me!  
><em>

_I still need you I'm falling!_

_Falling!_

_Breath into me!_

THe snow swarmed faster , but Jack seemed to trapped in a daze, staring up at the ceiling to even notice. His hands covered the balls of metal on his hands in a strong layer of frost. His eyes filled a blue light and the power was to strong that Jack felt pain.

_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

A burst of frost shot around the room and covered everything.

_Breath your life into me,_

_I can't feel you,_

_I'm faAlling!_

_Falling faster!_

_Breath your life into me,_

_I still need you,_

_I'm faAlling! _

_Breath into ME!_

Like a sack of rocks, Jack fell to the floor, weak and dizzy. His vision blurred and he sucked in ragged breaths. _Help... _Before he knew it, everything went black. Little did he know, his hair slowly began to change a dark black and black veins covered his body.

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE IT?! Song is *Breathe into me BY:RED,* MY FAVORITE BAND!" REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Not a chapter!

**New Chapter one, edited song!  
><strong>

**Sorry, this is not what you guys were expecting, but on chapter one, I edited a few things AND the song so ya might wanna check that out and tell me what ya think! Next update will be soon as possible! LOVES!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Letting it All Go_

**_ God, geez I am so freaking sorry! Um, I will try to make it up to you by finishing this story kay!? Enjoy! _**

**Disclaimer~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tooth sat beside Jack who laid unconscious on a stretcher, with arms pinned at his side and legs pinned down. His body was strapped down except his head, but that was all it took for Tooth to feel terrible on the inside as she glared at the baby blue gloves that were tied tightly onto his wrist, capturing his hands. Jack was the boy no one bothered paying attention to, the one they always pushed away and locked out, the one that everyone showed hatred to... Now look at what they made him into... They made him into another storm.<p>

Every second it seemed was to make Jack's complexion look... Darker. His hair was now a dead darker grey instead of its natural lively white... The frost on his body became more like ice... Small icicles hung from the tips of his hair... But the weirdest part was his skin and his hood cape. His skin was fading to a deathly grey and his hood cape started turning darker the more he wore it. The teen looked _dead._

"Oh, Jack..." Tooth whispered, "I'm so sorry."

At the moment, the door opened and North had walked in along with Bunny. They were concerned greatly for the pools as much as Jack. His fur began to turn to a white like snow and he shivered more often. He was supposed to be near the fire.

"Bunny, what are you doing? You're supposed to be near warmth," Tooth scolded.

Bunny, shivering like a leaf, walked over to Jack's side and gazed down at the boy. "Has 'e woken up yet?" he asked.

Tooth shook her head. "No... Not yet."

Sandy walked in the room and walked to Jack and held his gloved hand, where he caught something above the glove on Jack's arm. It was one of the many detailed frost designs and he observed it with a gasp. The frost was a bluish black color. "You see!" Tooth whispered, pointing to the frost, "it's blacksand! Which means..."

"Pitch is back," Bunny finished.

Everyone felt a sudden worry rise within themselves. "Vut vhere eez he?" North questioned. They all thought for a few seconds before they all had the exact same idea... And looked at the sleeping Jack.

"Ah think Pitch is findin' anotha way ta resurrect."

Not even seconds after Bunny had said that, dark... DARK blue eyes snapped open and a scream erupted from Jack and the straps that held him down broke off. The boy's back arched up as swirls of frost climbed over his body and to his chest where a bright orb of blue light floated upon. "What's happening to him?!" Tooth cried. Bunny and North walked to each side of Jack and held the boy's torso and arms down by the shoulders while Tooth and Sandy held his legs.

"I donno! No'th the syringe!" Bunny ordered.

North reached desperately for the shot on the table but Jack was so strong, most of his support was going on the boy's body. Jack kept screaming, causing the orb on his chest to grow bigger and something else...

At the corners of the room, icicles and frost stuck out into sharp spheres. "Oh God! What are we going to do?!" Tooth cried.

Suddenly, Jack's struggles stopped... And a chuckle filled the air.

Everyone turned their attention to the younger, who shot them a grin.

"The glowing on his chest absorbed back in his body as well. "Hey guys... Why does the snow make you numb?" he questioned in an innocent voice. Everyone remained silent.

"Because when you try to love it's cold and step over and roll over it... It stings right back." Jack's voice sound nothing like Jack. It was colder than ice and darker than night... It sounded sinning. Suddenly, Bunny made a cry and rolled to the ground, holding his chest. "Bunny!" Tooth cried, releasing Jack to help her furry friend.

"Tooth, no!" North yelled, but it was too late. Jack used his now free hand to grab North by the arm and with unbelievably massive strength, he threw the jolly man across the room aand kicked Sandy back in the face. The teen cackled and jumped off the bed. "Well... How clever," he crooned, gazing down at the white gloves on his hands. "HAHA!" he laughed darkly as he yanked each one off and threw them into the air.

"Bunny? Bunny answer me," Tooth whispered, giving the unconscious shivering Pooka a shake. "Aww how sweet. The poor wittle kangaroo is dying," Jack said sweetly. Tooth glared at the evil teen. "What are you doing to him?!"

"What am _I _doing? You mean what my _winter _is doing. I shot him in the stomach and frost is spreading freely wherever it wants to go- I have no control over it, so soon... It will travel to his heart and then... _Ba dum... Ba dum... Ba dum... Ba... Dum... _His heart freezes and so does he," Jack explained with a chirp. The Guardians gasped.

"No!" North retorted.

Jack cackled. "Yes! And without him there's no hope! There will be no more spring nor summer- because... Spring helps bring back the sun so that means there wikl be no sun, just the bitter cold," Jack said.

"We will stop you, Jack," Tooth said firmly.

Jack only looked at her and grinned before chuckling, making a chill go up their spines. "Oh Tooth... Jack is _gone__... It's now Jokul Frosti or Blackice."  
><em>

"Blackice?... Jack, Pitch eez doing zis to you! You need to fight!" North encouraged, standing up.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Blackice growled and shot bluish black ice jags at the man who dodged it. Not even a second after that, Blackice gasped and with a grunt, he clutched his head. "Jack?" Tooth whispered. What she got in return was a distressed scream till Jack shot his head up, and bright baby blues had replaced the dark blue in his orbs. This time, the showed Bo evil or sin... They showed desperation and pain.

"Guys..." the one childlike, Jack voice they knew croaked as Blackice- no Jack, reached a shaky hand to them while the other held his chest where his heart's at. "Help me..."

"Jack!" North whispered.

Jack yet again cried a pained wail and sunk to his knees. "S-STOP... **I own you!**" The teen's voice sounded more demonic this time and his hair flashed an ink black and his eyes a dim yellow. The Guardians can see that Jack was having a battle with none other than Pitch Black. "H-HELP!" Jack's voice shrieked. **"Let it go, Jack! Stop fighting it!" **

Frost began to crawl from under Jack's feet and the snow outside the workshop began to work in harsh winds and flurries, causing the iced windows to shake. Not only that, but Jack's hand shakily raised to the Guardians. All gasped and Tooth held Bunny close to her chest. Jack's baby blues flashed into pure horror. "N-No!"

His eyes yellow again.

**"LET. IT. GO."  
><strong>

Jack clenched his eyes shut, feeling tears brimming them, but that made matters worse. "I CAAAAANNN'T!" he screamed, shooting ice at the wall. Before Pitch would try to make him hurt anyone else, he full force flew up and broke through the ceiling; his wind broke all the windows, making glass fly everywhere. The Guardians were left in shock. They knew they had to help Jack... Save him from Pitch and himself. But all had to keep hope alive as well.

Looking down at Bunny, who was now unconscious, they could see a layer of frost creeping on his face and his fire seeping to a white...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! Ohmyohmyohmy! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! O.O... Review? And I mean it!<strong>


End file.
